


Someone who can Lift You Off the Ground

by Tienwashere



Series: Yuri on Ice AU shorts [4]
Category: La La Land (2016), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, La La Land References, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phichit loves musicals way too much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuuri Is So Done, because he loves him, but its ok seung-gil secretly loves them too, planetarium scene, seung gil can't dance in midair phichit, yuri and yuuri know the ropes in rock climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tienwashere/pseuds/Tienwashere
Summary: Phichit hit him with one of his dazzling smiles. “Come on, Seung-gil. Dance with me among the stars.”“Most corny person I’ve ever met, I swear.”(In which Phichit loves musicals and Seung-gil needs to put a ring on it before he literally drops it/the La La Land sort-of-au that nobody asked for)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and short but I hope you enjoy regardless.  
> (Based off the planetarium scene in La la land)

“You are actually the corniest person I have ever met.” Seung-gil snorted.

“Hush, we both know that you love this stuff as much as I do.” Phichit grinned as he set the projector to scatter twinkling stars across the planetarium dome. “Is your carabiner on tight enough?”

“Yes.” Seung-gil nodded. “Should I even ask how or why you got rock climbing gear in here?”

“Nah, what kind of surprise would that be?”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“Yet you keep coming back for more.”

“Because I love you, and _your_ surprises,” Seung-gil replied simply. Phichit blushed crimson, but smiled and pecked him on the lips.

“That’s good to hear. Now don't freak out.” Phichit said vaguely, and before Seung-gil could ask the two of them were lifted up into the air. Soft music began to play, and Phichit extended his hand in offering.

“Shall we dance?”

“We’re thirty feet in the air. How do we dance when our feet aren’t even touching the ground?”

“That’s for us to figure out.” Phichit hit him with one of his dazzling smiles. “Come on, Seung-gil. Dance with me among the stars.”

“Most corny person I’ve ever met, I swear.” Seung-gil accused with a small smile. Phichit took it as a victory.

“I’ll own that title.” Phichit laughed, leading him into a slow waltz.

It didn’t go seamlessly, after all, they weren’t in a movie. Seung-gil wasn’t sure how to dance without the ground beneath his feet, and Phichit was forced to sacrifice his gracefulness to keep their wires from crossing dangerously. After a few minutes, they fell into a rhythm. It wasn’t perfect, but they at least met the beat of the music until Phichit tried to twirl him around, causing him to yelp and sending them swinging from the momentum.

“That was reallybad.” Seung-gil regained his bearings, but he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “This is impossible, Phichit.”

Phichit pouted jokingly, grabbing his hands and playfully swaying. ”I don’t care, and we’re still cute.”

“I...cannot argue with that.” Seung-gil relented, freeing one hand and wrapping it around the shorter man’s waist. “But our lives don’t need to be a musical, you know.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t try,” Phichit smirked, leaning in to steal a kiss. It was undeniably perfect, the two of them kissing in midair, stars surrounding them, and the romantic melody ringing throughout the planetarium.

Broadway-worthy, in Seung-gil’s opinion. But there was still one thing he had left to do.

“Be mine? For the rest of our lives?” He asked, holding the ring out on his palm. Phichit’s eyes widened in shock. 

 

In the shadows and out of sight from Seung-gil’s vision, two belay teams were struggling to keep the two of them in the air.

“Victor I swear If you let go one more time—“ Yuuri threatened his anchor.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, but look at how adorable they are!”

“Easy for you to say when your arms haven’t been locked in one position for half an hour.” Yuri snorted. “You realize Seung-gil is at least thirty pounds heavier than me.”

“I told you I’d do it,” Leo replied, rolling his eyes.

“No, you didn’t. That was me.” Otabek replied matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, but Katsudon and I were the only ones paying attention during the belaying lesson.”

“Hey! I’m offended.” Chris pouted.

“I wouldn't be, our instructor was deadly boring.” Guang Hong admitted.

“You know, I’d push you, but my hands are full.” Yuuri sighed at their backup belayers. “Oh thank god, that’s the signal for them to come down.”

They slowly let the rope go, and the two lovebirds came fluttering down to earth. Yuuri’s phone started to buzz immediately, and he looked down to see ten texts from Phichit plus a photo.

“Well, it looks like we’ll all be attending a wedding this summer.”


End file.
